


The Lookin' Parts

by philip_widowsbury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_widowsbury/pseuds/philip_widowsbury
Summary: The skies were grey, and it seemed like they were weeping for David. Abigail Seabury, and her husband; their parents. His friends, uncles and aunts. Everyone was there. Everyone but poor, cyan-eyed Samuel who was stuck in the lonely hospital bed, grieving on his own.





	The Lookin' Parts

**Author's Note:**

> hes gettin surgery xd

    Loud, muffled voices could be heard just outside Samuel's reach.

    A sudden sharp pain on his face made him dart up.

    Except he didn't.

    He was still on the hospital bed, getting surgery for damaged eyes.

    His head hurt. His forehead hurt. His abdomen hurt. And his eyes felt like needles were poking them.

 

    He wanted to scream. He wanted to get up. He wanted it to stop. But it didn't.

    Nothing happened. None of his efforts even made him twitch.

_'Why does everything feel like its on fire why does everything hurt so much I'm gonna throw up I can't take this I want it TO END-'_

 

_Anesthesia Awareness._

 

    The word popped into his head.

 

_Anesthesia. Awareness. Don't throw up. You'll choke. You'll die._

 

    Samuel honestly didn't care. If he died, he could get rid of the pain in his face— in his eyes; he wouldn't consider it twice.

 

_Funny thing is, I won't let you._


End file.
